The present invention relates generally to folding cartons and, more particularly, to a folding carton having a fifth panel or wall which may be utilized for advertising and display of merchandise yet, upon purchase, can be easily removed leaving behind a reclosable carton.
Packages for such items as condoms, magnetic tape, computer disks, and the like have been developed in recent years. Such cartons are initially filled from one end and sealed. The cartons then include a fifth panel which extends upwardly from the rear wall of the carton. The fifth wall serves as a surface for advertising, as well as serving to hang a plurality of cartons on a display rack. In such condition, any attempts to gain access to the contents is later easily noted. Once the purchaser selects and removes one of the cartons, the fifth wall is torn away and removed to gain access to the contents of the package. In some cartons which have been developed more recently, once the fifth wall is removed, it is desired to reclose the carton when less than all of the contents are initially used.
There is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,615 a foldable carton having a fifth wall which serves as a surface for advertising and includes a means for hanging the carton from a display rack. However, no means is described in this patent for providing for the reclosure of the top flap of the box once the fifth wall is removed.
Most examples of prior art cartons provide for the disposal of the carton when the contents are initially removed. In such cartons, no attempt is made to retain the tubular portion as a reusable carton after the fifth wall is removed. Examples of this concept are illustrated in the Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,232 and Nowak et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,836.
One known example of a folding carton which has a removable fifth wall, and in which the remaining carton is intended to be used as a reusable box is described and illustrated in Giordano et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,807. While the carton blank is provided with tear-lines for tearing the fifth wall away by the customer after purchase, a significant portion of the rear wall is also torn away, and the exposed outer surface of the closure tuck is torn away. The result is that the carton loses a substantial portion of its rigidity and sturdiness, and the outer visible surface of the closure tuck is unsightly.
In the present invention, the above described problems are addressed and overcome. In general, provisions are made for tearing away the fifth wall without disturbing the rear panel and with very little damage to the closure tuck or flap. Further, the carton blank of the present invention includes a lift-tab which facilitates the opening of the carton and makes removal of the fifth wall easier. As a result, the present invention provides a more positive reclosure feature, does not destroy the tuck or rear wall for reclosure, provides for easier opening, and further provides a compartment between the walls forming the fifth panel in which advertising coupons may be emplaced.
More particularly, the fifth wall of the carton of the present invention is formed by a plurality of rectangular panels or sections. A hinged double fold fifth wall having a front and rear panel extends upwardly from the upper edge of the rear wall of the carton along a first tear-line. The panel which forms the top wall of the carton includes a hinged closure flap extending upwardly from the rear edge thereof. The carton is then so folded that the closure flap of the top wall is folded up and attached between the lower portion of the front panel and the rear panel. The lower portion of the front panel is releasably secured to the adjacent outer surface of the hinged closure flap by spot gluing portions thereof, and the rear panel is relatively permanently secured to the hinged closure flap by a full glue strip.
Thus, when the front panel of the fifth wall is pulled and released, the front panel is freed from the hinged closure flap, and the front and upper portion of the rear panels and pull-tab are torn away as a unit from the remaining portion of the rear panel. The remaining portion of the rear panel and the closure flap are then severed from the top of the rear wall and folded downwardly to reclose the carton.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved folding carton of the type having a reclosable tuck or flap and a disposable hangpanel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding carton of the type in which the hangpanel may be more easily removed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding carton of the type described which has more positive reclosure capabilities.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a folding carton of the type described that, when the hang-panel is removed, the reclosable carton remaining retains more of its structural integrity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding carton of the type described which allows removal of the hang-panel without destruction of any portion of the rear wall.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide a blank which, when folded and assembled, achieves the objects set forth hereinabove.